Healing a Broken Soul
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: No one will care for the Fallen Prince after his sentence is about to be carried out. Odin sends Thor to look for a maiden with a kind soul who will be there for him during his punishment. Thor finds Deidre, an orphan. Can she heal Loki's broken soul and will he heal hers? And will he ever love her as much as she loves him? Especially in the face of an arranged marriage? LokixOc
1. Chapter 1

Healing a Broken Soul

_I was just your average girl. Well average if you don't count me being an orphan and being able to understand animals. I lived alone and my only friends where the animals at the shelter where I volunteered._

_One day something amazing happened. I was whisked away from my old life to a new one. It was there that I met a man and he helped me just as much as I helped him. We grew close and over time I fell in love with him._

_But then, it was announced that we were to be wed. Can I really do this? Can I really give up my old life and become a princess of Asgard?_

_Can I really become Loki's bride? And will he love me in return?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Strange Girl

"Mommy, why is everyone so mean to her?" A little boy questioned as a girl with dark red hair walked past. The mother looked up and drew her child closer.

"Stay away from her Henry! She's a witch! She speaks with animals and she's a freak! Her own parents didn't want her so they abandoned her!" The mother hissed to her little son.

The little boy watched as the girl walked away with her head down. He had seen her on occasion and she always gave him a smile. He didn't think she was bad. She looked sad and lonely. But his mommy and the other adults said she was bad. He thought that being able to talk to animals was cool. But he couldn't go against his mother as much as he wanted to see the pretty girl with the one blue and one green eye smile.

Deidre walked down the street of her small town away from the bakery and toward her cottage in the woods. She lived alone and had always been alone. There had been an old woman that had taken care of her when she was younger but had died when she was around 10. The elderly owners of the local bakery had given her a job and took her in until she was able to live on her own. She was grateful to them, but she could still see the looks of worry on their faces. They had tried to get her to live with them but she politely refused. She was a burden enough.

She was an orphan and it was only due to their kindness did she avoid going to orphanage. When she was 18 she moved into a small cottage in the woods surrounding her village. There she could relax in peace and solitude.

She was an exceptionally bright girl, but her teachers hated her and failed her so many times until she dropped out. The other children had always pulled her hair and told her she was ugly. Which wasn't true. She was very pretty with a pleasingly pale complexion clear of blemishes and a curvy figure. She wasn't what you would call model beautiful but she was pretty.

She soon reached her home. It was a rather pretty little cottage painted white with blue trim and flowering vines. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. The sound of tiny little paws followed by the slow steady padding of bigger paws met her ears. She bent down and was nearly bowled over when about 20 puppies pounced on her and started squirming around her and jumping in attempt to kiss her face. She laughed as she gave a kiss to each one before turning to the 5 older dogs that followed. She rubbed their heads and went into the kitchen to get them food.

Once they were all eating, she walked into her small living room and sat on her worn couch. The eldest of the dogs followed her out. He was a beautiful Golden retriever and his name was Shadow. He had been there for since she was little. He had been the one to find her when she was a child.

"_What's wrong, Pup?"_ Shadow asked as he hauled himself up onto the couch and laid his head on her lap.

She smiled at the name. Shadow had always called her that ever since she was a baby.

"It's nothing Shadow, it's just the usual rumors and hatred going around. It seems like little Henry is the only one who seems to like me other than Kenneth."

Shadow growled at the name of the man who seemed obsessed with Deidre. Kenneth was the town heartthrob and was sought after by all the girls. For some strange reason he seemed fixated on her. Perhaps it was her continued refusal of him that kept him interested. Most of the other girls in town thought she was crazy. With chocolate brown hair that was always neat, sky blue eyes and a handsome face, she could see why all the girls liked him. Sadly his personality made him undesirable to her.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm not gonna go out with a jerk like him anyway. He's rude and arrogant! Not to mention he's dumb as a rock! I want someone who can keep my interest in a conversation. Someone who won't scoff at my love of mythology and such." Deidre said as she smoothed out the fur on Shadow's head.

Deidre may have dropped out of school but she still loved to read. It was her passion other than playing the piano and singing. Her favorite thing to read was fantasy and myths. Especially Norse mythology. Her favorite was that of Loki the Trickster, the God of Lies and Mischief.

She had always felt rather bad for the God. Everybody thought that he was evil and a freak for having children with other species and giving birth to a few of them. So many people thought he was evil, but Deidre didn't. She thought he was just misunderstood. She saw Thor and The Avengers and her pity grew. She knew what it was like to be called a freak or a monster and have no one want you. But she also got mad. She was mad at Odin for never telling Loki the truth and always overlooking him in favor of Thor. She was mad at Thor as well because he claimed that Loki was his brother and yet he couldn't see that his eyes had been the same as Clint Barton's when Loki controlled him with the staff that held a portion of the Tessaract. Why couldn't they see that? His eyes had been blue instead of green.

Deidre sighed as she got up to make herself some food. She had barely taken a step into the kitchen when all the dogs started howling. She ran back into the living room to see all the dogs standing at the back door.

"Guys! What's wrong?" She cried as she tried to calm down the puppies who were crying.

Molly, a chocolate lab she had rescued when she was 15, turned to her. _"We don't know pup, but something is off!"_

Just as she said something, they were all blinded by a bright light and the sound of thunder rumbled through the air.

When everything was calm, Deidre opened her eyes and found herself staring at Thor. Any other person would have questioned if it was some sort of silly prank, but she knew that this was no prank and the man standing in front of her was Thor. No one could give out such an aura of power and strength. Even the dogs were quiet in his presence.

"Are you Deidre, daughter of no one?" Thor asked, his voice reminding her somewhat of thunder rumbling through a valley.

"Yes…May I ask why you are here my Lord?" She asked respectfully.

"You have been called by Odin Allfather to minister to my brother Loki while he heals after his punishment. The Norns said you were the one who could help my brother. I beg of you gentle maiden, help my brother, bring him back to us!" Thor begged as he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her tiny hand in his large one, tears falling upon it.

She bit her lip as she debated what to do. She remembered reading about the Norns. They were in charge of Fate and when they told you something, you had better listen. But what was so special about her that The Allfather called for her and sent Thor to retrieve her? But she respected the Norse Gods and she knew she couldn't refuse, no matter how much she disliked Odin for what happened to Loki. But if Loki needed her, who was she to deny? She looked down at Thor and watched as his tears fell on her hand. She felt her dislike for them melt away. Thor truly cared about his brother. He just couldn't see things the way she could. She wished she had someone who cared about her the way Thor cared about Loki.

She knelt down and placed her free hand on his shoulder, catching his attention and making him look up.

She gave a soft smile full of understanding and said the words that would change her life forever. "What must I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Burn the Witch

Thor was about to answer when there was a frantic pounding on Deidre's front door.

"Miss. Deidre! Miss. Deidre!" Deidre heard Little Henry yell from outside her door.

She moved quickly and opened the door catching Henry as he fell into her arms. He was hot and sweaty like he had run all the way there and he was struggling to breathe. She helped him raise his arms above his head as he drew in deep breaths.

Thor came up behind them and watched. He observed how tender she was with the young boy. The Norns were right. She was just what Loki needed.

"Henry! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Deidre asked worried over the boy.

Henry caught sight of Thor and his mouth hung open in shock. He seemed dazed to see his favorite Avenger in person.

"Henry, sweetheart, look at me. What's wrong?" Deidre asked, snapping Henry out of his daze.

"I heard my mom talking with some of other adults. They said that they were coming to do what they should have done all those years ago. They said they were gonna break into your house tonight and burn you! But Kenneth said he was going to have his way with you before they did! Mommy caught me and threw me in my room and threatened to beat me if I left. But I couldn't let them do that to you! You're too nice and I know that you're not bad like they say you are!"

Deidre held Henry close as he began to cry. She couldn't let him go back. She knew that his mother would punish him severely and she couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"Thor is there any way Henry can come with us?" She asked. She knew that it was a crime to kidnap a child but she was rescuing him. Who knows what the villagers would do if they learned Henry had warned her.

"There is. He is a very brave lad for coming to warn you. He would make a fine warrior." Thor said with a smile.

"Alright, can you take the dogs first? I'm not leaving them here. Besides, animals are very soothing and good for healing. Do you have dogs in Asgard?"

Thor shook his head. "We do not have beasts like these but I am sure that they will be most welcome."

"Loki will benefit from having them around. Please take them first and then come back for us. I will pack while waiting."

Thor nodded. "As you wish Lady Deidre. Our first destination will be the abode of the man of iron, my good friend Tony Stark. It is there that you will be briefed. Is this acceptable?"

She nodded. "Yes that's fine and please let them know another is coming."

"As you wish. Tell your animals to gather around me."

Deidre called all the dogs and told them to stick close together. There was a blinding flash and Thor and the dogs were gone. Deidre turned to Henry and gave him a comforting smile.

"It's alright Henry. We are going someplace safe. And we are going to meet the Avengers."

Henry looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Really?! We get to meet the Avengers? Alright!"

Deidre smiled. Henry was so innocent. He was an adorable child with curly black hair and big blue eyes that sparkled with the childlike innocence she never had in her life. He was so young only 5 years old, much too young to be pulled into this. But for Henry's safety, he had to come.

She headed upstairs and packed. She didn't have much, just some jeans, shorts, tanks, and a few shirts and one pretty peasant style dress that could be worn off shoulder with a stomach corset. She had about 3 pairs of shoes: black flip flops, white flats and a pair of sneakers. She packed her socks and undergarments. She packed all her books as well and the few jewelry pieces she had. One was a golden locket that had been around her neck when she was found. It had an inscription on the inside: _Always know that you are loved, as constant as the stars above. _There was also an inscription on the back:_ It is better to remember me and smile then remember me and cry._ The locket was very dear to her. The other pieces had belonged to the kind old woman who took care of her as a child. They included a gold ring with a single emerald, a golden bracelet woven in a Celtic knot, also with an emerald in the center and another locket with a single emerald heart in the center. She treasured these things greatly.

She packed them away in the old and worn jewelry box hand carved from mahogany wood that she was given when she was 8. She wrapped some clothes around it and nestled the jewelry box deep into her bag to protect it. She placed her inscribed locket around her neck and changed into the peasant dress. It was the nicest thing she owned and she wanted to look nice. She brushed out her hair and tied the sides back with a pretty white bow.

Once she was dressed she went back downstairs to wait for Thor. She looked around her house one last time. She was going to miss this place greatly. It had been her home and sanctuary for the last 2 years. She wondered briefly if there would be a garden for her to work in when she heard Henry let out a frightened yelp. She quickly ran to the window where he was and what she saw made her blood run cold. The villagers had come earlier than expected. And leading them on was Kenneth, his face twisted in sadistic pleasure, no doubt already thinking of what he would to do to Deidre.

Deidre pulled Henry away from the window and shut the curtains. She doused all the lights and began to pile things in front of the doors. Henry helped as much as he could. Once the doors were blocked and the windows boarded up she waited in the middle of the room with her bag over her shoulder and her free arm wrapped around Henry as he clutched onto her waist.

She could hear them outside and they were chanting. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" Over and over again they chanted that as they tried to find a way in.

She prayed that Thor would come soon. They were beginning to break down the door and she feared that it wouldn't last much longer. She wanted to cry, but she had to be brave for Henry.

Just as the door burst open, Thor reappeared. Seeing the situation, he wrapped an arm around Deidre and Henry. They left in a blinding flash, but not before a gunshot was heard and a burning pain spread like fire through Deidre's right shoulder and down her arm.

The flash ended and they were somewhere else. But Deidre did not notice this as the pain grew stronger and her vision began to fade from exhaustion and pain. She swayed and fell backwards; only to be caught in someone's strong arms as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes carried her somewhere. She felt her blood run down from her shoulder and drip off her fingers leaving a bloody trail. She heard Shadow calling for her and then she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Stark Tower! (It's Avengers Tower Tony!)

The first thing Deidre was aware of was the noise. It was a beeping sound that never varied from its slow rhythm. Then next thing she was aware of was the warm furry body pressed against her left side as something laid on her stomach. She then felt something over her nose and mouth and felt the air flowing into her lungs. She tried opening her eyes but the lights proved to be too much for her eyes so she kept them shut and let her other senses take over as Shadow had taught her when she was young.

From the smell, she could tell she was in some sort of medical wing. She felt warm blankets on her and her right shoulder was bandaged and yet she felt no pain. She didn't hear anything apart from Shadow's breathing as he slept and the constant beeping from what she assumed was a heart monitor.

She twitched her fingers and was relieved that she still had feeling in her arms. She wiggled her toes and got the same result.

She opened her eyes slowly this time, so she could adjust to the light. Her eyelids felt heavy as they had been closed for a long time. Her vision was fuzzy but she blinked a few times and her visioned cleared somewhat. She turned her head around and saw that she was in some sort of medical wing. By the looks of it she wasn't in the hospital as the room looked too homey to be in a hospital.

She wondered how she got there. The door slid open with a hiss and a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a kind face walked in. He smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake. You gave us quite the scare when Thor brought you here all bloody and a bullet in your shoulder. My name is Steve Rogers. And welcome to the Avengers Tower."

Now she remembered what had happened. Thor had come to her and asked her to come to Asgard to look after his brother when his punishment was over and he was healing. She didn't want to think about what his punishment would be if he needed someone to look after him while he was healing. Henry had warned her that she was in danger and she had been shot as they left. She had a pretty good idea of who had shot her. Kenneth had always been good with a gun.

She tried to speak but her mouth and throat were dry. She gestured towards her throat and he seemed to get the hint as he came forward and took off the oxygen mask, turning to pour her some water. He turned back to her and slipped an arm around her back to help her up and held the cup to her lips making sure she took slow, small sips. Soon she finished off the glass of water and smiled at him in thanks as he eased her back into her pillows/

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you." Her voice was a little rough from not being used for who knows how long. "What happened?"

Steve pulled a chair from nearby and sat on it next to her bedside. "Well Thor appeared the first time after leaving a bunch of dogs here which Tony wasn't happy about. But before he could complain, as usual" Here Steve rolled his eyes, causing Deidre to giggle "Thor vanished again and when he came back, he had you and Henry. Poor Henry was scared to death so Miss Potts took him with her and calmed him down. He was alright. You on the other hand, were much worse. You had a bullet lodged in your shoulder and losing blood fairly quickly. You fainted and I caught you and brought you here. Dr. Banner took the bullet out and stitched you up. But by then you had lost quite a lot of blood. Luckily Miss Romanoff had the same blood type as you so she volunteered to donate some of her blood for a blood transfusion. It worked and you slept the rest of time. You've been out for nearly 4 days. Dr. Banner said any later and it would've been bad. We expected you to sleep a little longer but it's good you've woken up so soon. Thor returned to Asgard after bringing you here. Apparently he went to go tell his father what happened. He should be back either today or tomorrow. Henry is with Miss Potts right now. She's been watching after him. He's a very sweet little boy. He seems to really like it here and he's taken quite a liking towards Dr. Banner and Barton. I'm very fond of him as well."

She smiled at that. Henry needed good role models in his life and Clint, Dr. Banner, and Steve Rogers were the perfect ones for him. She wasn't so sure about Thor. Thor meant well but didn't always use his head when it came to certain situations.

"Dr. Banner will come and give you a check up in a few minutes" Steve said patting her hand.

The door slid open again but it wasn't Bruce Banner that walked in. It was Tony Stark.

"Well, well! Sleeping Beauty finally woke up! Welcome back! You gave the Capsicle quiet the fright here. I thought he was gonna faint when Point Break brought you here all bloody and dead looking."

"I was not."

"You were too! Even with the serum you're delicate!"

"You wanna say that to me without the suit? Or do you need the tin can you call a suit to help fight your battles?"

Deidre couldn't help but start laughing. They were hilarious!

"See! She thinks I'm funny! Why don't we ditch Captain Uptight and we go have some fun before you get shipped off to Asgard to care for Reindeer Games. First lets get you a change of clothes. I'm thinking either Black Sabbath or AC/DC! What do you think Sleeping Beauty?" Tony asked her as he helped her out of bed and gave her a robe to wear.

"Tony! She still needs to have a last check up! Stark bring her back here!" Steve cried but his words fell on deaf ears.

"So while you were sleeping I went out and got you some clothes. I put them in your room. Well the room you'll use until Thor takes you away. What made you decide that you would look after Reindeer Games anyway?" Tony questioned as he ignored Steve's splutters from behind them as he led Deidre away towards her room that she would be staying in until she was well enough to leave for Asgard.

"Well I had always believed in Norse mythology and when the Norns or Fates tell you something you had better listen. And if they say I am what Loki needs to return to the light then I will do it. Besides, he'll need a gentle hand to help him after his punishment. It would be better for him if it was someone he didn't know instead of someone who has known him his whole life. Someone who has had no part in his life at all and is neutral. I feel for him, I really do. I know what it's like to be considered an outcast because others think you are odd. And I know how lonely that can be."

"Sleeping Beauty, it sounds like you've had a hard life. But think of it this way. Here you'll fit in with our crazy bunch of misfits! Just don't tell Natasha I said that. She'll kick my ass. And you'll be treated like a princess while on Asgard."

"I don't want to be a princess. I just want to help Loki. If I can help him heal then that is all I will ever need."

"You are not like most girls."

"Most girls can't talk to animals" Deidre quipped back.

"Oh! Sleeping Beauty is sassy! And you can talk to animals? Cool. Hey if I get a gold fish, could you tell me what it says?" Tony asked as his face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas.

"I could, doesn't mean I would tell you. And don't bother asking about the dogs. I'm not sure you'd wanna hear what they have to say."

"Alright, alright! Just asking! Now go get dressed before Pepper comes back and takes all the clothes and replaces them! Just ask Jarvis to tell you where the kitchen is. See ya!"

Tony left after that, leaving Deirdre alone with her thoughts. She picked some clothes not really caring what she wore at the moment. She ended up wearing a black AC/DC shirt with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, a pair of cut off shorts and black white striped socks that came up to her thigh.

She felt safe here. In some odd way this place felt like home. She wondered what Loki would be like and what his punishment would be. Knowing the severity of his actions, she knew his punishment would be very unpleasant. It was all she could do to put on a brave face when the time came and help him anyway she could. She was going to get her happily ever after...she just didn't know it yet.


End file.
